Movie Night
by deadspacegal
Summary: Alec just returned from a family vacation and Magnus has planed a whole amazing evening... But then it has to be rescheduled and Magnus has a different idea of what he wants to do - Malec
1. Chapter 1

FANFICTION

It has been almost a month since Alec had seen Magnus, which to both of them, was almost a lifetime. He'd texted him earlier that day, just as Alec returned, to tell him to get his "beautiful tushy" over at his place at exactly 7:00pm. Of course, there was no way in hell Alec would reject the invitation. He'd been missing him like crazy for the past weeks; He almost lost it when he saw a case of purple, green, pink and blue glittery eye shadow on sale in the window of Ardene's. Everything on this family vacation reminded him of Magnus, every guy he saw with black hair, every colourful object, even every laugh. No one could ever laugh the way Magnus did, no one could ever compare.

Alec smiled up at the roof of his bedroom at the thoughts and looked over to check the clock: 5:13pm.

He sighed and closed his eyes, thinking of Magnus's beautiful looks, his gold/green cat eyes, the way his lips moved whenever he said Alec's name, the skip in his heartbeat whenever Alec kissed him, the way his arms always slowly crawled along his waist till they reached his back then slowly slipped up his shirt, his fingers very delicate, drawing patterns on Alec's bare back.

Alec's chest tightened and his stomach flopped, his eyes opening, his mind buzzing. _Magnus wouldn't mind if I showed up a couple hours early, right? _He just had to see him, to accept his normal embrace, to kiss his familiar lips.

He sat up and jumped off his bed, going to his closet to change out of his tattered clothes. He pulled on a long sleeve navy blue shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans then went to comb his slick, wet hair. He grabbed a stele and shoved it into his jean pockets and made his way to the elevators of the Institute.

It took a bit to get to Magnus's place, then another couple minutes for Alec to slow the painful thudding in his chest.

He took a deep breath then pushed the buzzer that was above the name, BANE. It wasn't a long wait until an annoyed, familiar voice came out through the speaker.

"WHO DARES TO DISTURB THE WARLOCK AT SUCH A FRANTIC TIME?"

Alec let out a little laugh. "Can't you ever just say, "Hi" or "Who is it" like normal people?"

A lovely chuckle was a response and the door clicked open to allow him entrance to the building. It smelled of dust and… was that citrus?

The stairs let out a little whine as Alec races up them to Magnus's front door, which was open and a figure was leaning in the frame. His hair glittered and gelled up in spikes, his eyes a bright gold shine. He wore his rainbow jeans and a white lace shirt. Glitter decorated his skin, head to toe. A smile appeared wide on his face when Alec reached the top of the stairs, and he straightened up, his arms falling to his sides.

Alec let a smile slide to his mouth and he pulled his hands out of his jean pockets, making it to Magnus and pulling him into a warm, tight embrace. His arms were around his neck, his face buried in the soft skin of Magnus's throat.

Magnus's hands were around his waist, his head resting on Alec's shoulder. His chest vibrating with happy laughter. Alec pulled him tighter against himself and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Magnus's neck, at the warm, beating pulse.

Alec gentle slipped back and rested his forehead against his boyfriends. "You look amazing." He said and smiled, his eyes gazing into pure gold/green bliss.

A bright beam lit up Magnus's face and he leaned forward, kissing him quickly. "You do to, my dear." His eyes went up and he pulled his face back, lifting a hand, and touched Alec's hair. "Did you get a haircut?"

Alec nodded. "Maryse did it last night. She thought it was getting to long on the vacation."

"Well, I do love it." Magnus said and placed the hand on Alec's cheek. "You are quite beautiful."

Alec blushed and Magnus laughed, taking his hand and taking him inside and locking the door behind them. He took him to the living room and placed him down on the golden sofa.

"You are very early." Magnus said. "I haven't even had time to change."

Alec ducked his head a bit and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I know. I'm sorry; I just had to see you."

Magnus moved and crawled up onto his lap, straddling his legs. His hands came up to his neck, his thumb's brushing Alec's jaw. His eyes watching his fingers.

Alec watched Magnus's face with amusement and love. "I missed you."

His gold/green cat eyes caught the gaze coming from Alec's blue ones and brightened. "I missed you too, Bright Eyes." He leaned down and said against his lips. "More then you will ever know." His lips pressed down more firmly and Alec's parted.

His hands went around Magnus's waist, his fingers slipping slightly up under Magnus's lovely lace shirt, his grip locked and he held his hips. The lights suddenly seemed to fade till they glowed a deep, romantic gold, casting a shadow on everything. The fireplace roared to life and the sound of crackling blue fire filled the room.

Magnus ran his hands along Alec's shoulders and down his arms then came across his chest to rest there. His fingers gripped Alec's shirt so tightly, Alec feared it would rip. If it did, Magnus owed him a new shirt.

They broke apart slightly to catch their breath, a quick heartbeat thrummed underneath Magnus's fingertips. Alec tasted of strawberries, it was overwhelmingly pleasant. Alec opened his mouth to say something but then got interrupted but a lazy meow.

The both looked down and saw Chairman Meow sitting at the foot of the sofa, staring up at them with hungry eyes. "_Meow."_

"Oh shut your mouth and go catch a mouse if you're hungry."

"_Meow, meow."_

"Can't you see I am busy at the moment?"

_Hiss._

Magnus sighed and kissed Alec's nose. "I'll be back, love." He stood up and glanced down at Alec. A smile spread across his face then he turned and walked out of the room, the Chairman sprinting ahead of him.

Alec watched him go then slouched in the seat, his head resting on the back cushion, his eyes looking up at the roof. His heart hammered in his chest and he closed his eyes, breathing deeply. The sound of Magnus talking to Chairman in the other room seemed to whisper over into his ears and he smiled, letting his heavy lids close deeper, then his breathing evened and he fell into a light sleep.

Alec woke, feeling as if he were sleeping on the puffiest cloud, but soon realized that he was lying in Magnus's bed. His head rested on a bright pink covered feather pillow, a sparkling comforter pulled up to his chin. The fan rotated softly from the roof, blowing him with a cool wind that made him sigh. He rolled over and stretched then got up, noticing he was still in his jeans and blue shirt. The thought of Magnus ever stripping him down and putting him in bed made him blush so deeply that redness leaked down his neck and all the way up into his hairline, making him look like he had a really bad sunburn all over his being.

He pulled the blankets up over the pillows and laughed when he realized that all the glitters on the comforter were actually little multi-coloured Magnus Bane's the size of water-droplets. His hair spiked up, a smile wide on his face, his gorgeous cat eyes shining.

He flattened his hair with his hands as he made his way to the bedroom door and quickly saw the time on the clock: 7:00am. He slept all night? He squeezed his eyes shut and automatically felt horrible, Magnus had planned a whole movie night last night, and he just slept right through it. His chest tightened at the thought of Magnus sitting on the couch, staring at the TV with no one beside him.

He pushed out into the hall and made his way downstairs, following the scent of pancakes. He saw Magnus then, standing in front of the stove, his hair all gelled up, his body covered in glitter. He wore black leather pants and a black tank-top. Alec noted that this was probably the first time that he'd seen Magnus wear a muscle shirt. He also noted that it made him look very gorgeous, making his eyes a lot brighter. In one hand, he held a metal flipper, his other hand fiddling with the notches on the stove, his nails painted purple.

The last stair creaked as he hit it and Magnus's eyes shot towards him, a smile instantly stretching his face. "Well hello there, my dear Sleeping Beauty."

"Hi." He said and walked over to him. Magnus's hands stopped fiddling and he turned his body to face Alec full on, and opened his arms. Alec walked into them with any hesitation and buried his face in the crook of his neck just like always, and breathed the scent of citrus off his skin. He still couldn't believe he was here with him, it felt like forever since he had been wrapped in Magnus's arms. It felt wrong being on the vacation, being away from him for so long. This moment, right now, felt perfect and he was pretty sure there was nothing that could ever change that.

He detached himself and kissed Magnus hard, backing him up so his back hit the counter. Alec pressed himself against Magnus and heard a low groan echo in his boyfriend's throat. His hand dropped the pancake flipper and it clattered to the countertop, but he now had both his hands free. They slipped down Alec's flat stomach and came down to find his belt loops and tug him closer. Alec didn't think there was any way for them to be closer, since they were already completely squished, but apparently there was.

Alec's fingers gripped Magnus's sides, his nails scratching at the fabric of his muscle shirt. He was pretty sure that if he ripped this shirt, Magnus wouldn't care much, since it wasn't all colourful, but he still tried to resist the urge to tear it from his body and instead uncurled his fingers and lightly placed them on his shoulders. Magnus's fingers went up and felt the placement of Alec's hipbones above the waistband of his jeans and gently pinched the little bit of skin on top of them, causing Alec to twitch a bit with surprise.

Suddenly Alec's phone started ringing, startling him back into reality. He pulled away from Magnus with an annoyed groan and dug in his pocket and retrieved his phone, flipping it open. Alec new who it was before he even pulled it from his pocket. Isabelle.

He pressed 'talk' and held it to his ear. "What?" his voice came out hoarse and a bit sharp.

Isabelle didn't seem to notice. "Where are you? We've all been worried sick!"

He closed his eyes, and massaged the lids. "I'm at Magnus's, I told you that yesterday."

"You said you were going there at 7, and would be back around midnight. No where did you say you were going earlier, and _staying overnight!_" She sounded really mad.

"Jeez, Izzy. Calm down." He said. "I'm sorry, all right? I didn't mean for it to happen, I fell asleep by accident." He said and Magnus trailed his finger along the waistband of Alec's jeans, his eyes fixed on his face.

"Okay, fine. Well make sure that the next time you fall asleep 'by accident' somewhere to send us a fire message or call or something as soon as you wake up. Got it?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "I'm not a child, Izzy. I don't have a curtain bedtime, I don't have to tell you guys _everything_."

Her voice was cold. "_Got it?"_

He growled and Magnus pinched his hipbone again, telling him to relax. He sighed. "Fine. _Fine. _I'll call next time."

Isabelle chuckled and let out a rush of breath in relief. "Good. Thank you." She said and hung up. Alec shut his phone and shoved it in his pocket.

Magnus grabbed his hips and pulled him closer. "What was that all about?"

Alec raised his hands and lightly took hold of Magnus's biceps. "Izzy, in her normal need-to-know-everything attitude."

Magnus smiled and pulled Alec's body closer to his, making his lips come closer to his too. "Well, I'll be sure to tell her that she interrupted a perfect moment, maybe then she won't be so demanding." He chuckled and kissed him quickly then slipped away, picking up the metal flipper and heading back towards the oven.

Alec caught one of his belt loops. "What are you doing? Are we finished?"

Magnus laughed at that. "Oh my dear, we are far from finished. But we must eat, so I didn't do all this work for nothing." Alec flinched and Magnus noticed. "What's wrong?"

"I still feel pretty bad for falling asleep last night. You had everything planned, and I completely ruined it." He said and looked at the floor. Something touched his chin, making his face go up. His eyes locked with Magnus's and he instantly held his breath.

"You did not ruin it, love. Just having you here is enough for me," He leaned forward and kissed the tip of Alec's nose. "Besides, you just got back. You would be tired. And we still have tonight, so don't have a little panic." He smiled and went to order the pancakes onto the plates.

Alec leaned against the counter and let a smile go to his mouth. "We're going to still have it tonight?"

Magnus winked. "Of course."

Alec beamed then went over to him; his stomach pressed to Magnus's back and looped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. He lightly touched his lips to Magnus's ear. "I think I like you." He whispered.

Magnus chuckled and turned so they were face-to-face. "I like you too, my dear." He kissed Alec, but it wasn't quick. Alec's hands tightened on Magnus's hips, his fingertips touching a strip of bare skin just above the waistband of his jeans. Magnus shivered and leaned into him, trying to get closer and his hand placed the plate full of pancakes on the counter.

They kissed for a while but eventually Magnus pulled away and told him to eat, Alec sighed, Magnus laughed, pecked his lips and took him towards the table.

They ate semi quickly then rinsed their plates and put them in the dishwasher.

Alec frowned. "Dishwasher? Can't you just poof them with fire and then they'd be clean?"

Magnus laughed and shook his head. "I may be a warlock, but I do have patience. Plus I have better things to use my gift for anyways."

Alec arched one perfect dark eyebrow. "What?"

Magnus's eyes shined with happiness. "All in good time, love."

Before Alec could respond the buzzer to Magnus's place, buzzed. Magnus frowned and went over to a speaker. "WHO DARES DESTURB THE WARLOCK?"

Alec let out a laugh and fell back on the golden sofa. Magnus smiled at him.

"The Golden God and his redheaded waitress." Jace's voice echoed through and there was a little "Hey!" protest in the background.

Magnus groaned. "What do you want, boy?"

"I want to make you beautiful."

Alec snickered and walked over to Magnus, stealing the speaker. "He's already too beautiful for you." He laughed.

They could feel Jace's smile through the speaker. "Alec! My dear brother. Let me in."

"Not by the hair on my chiny-chin-chin." He said, causing Magnus to burst into laughter.

"Cute." Jace said.

They continued to chuckle as Magnus pressed the button that allowed them to enter into the staircase.

Moments later there was a knock on the door, Magnus went and opened it, standing in the frame, blocking their way in. Alec came over and stood behind him, his hands in his pockets. Jace wore black jeans and a white t-shirt that clearly made his Marks bleed through. His hair was perfect, as usual. Alec always wondered how the kid kept his hair so intact. Clary stood beside him, her red curls hanging down her shoulders the way Jace liked it, her green eyes wide with a bright smile. She wore faded jeans and a green hoodie overtop of a white tank-top. She was really pretty; Alec could see why Jace loved her. She and Isabelle were probably the most amazing, bravest girls he's ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

(Note: Hey guys, sorry it's taken me sooooo long. And sorry that its really short. I work best at night. And school work and I've been sick. But hopefully I'll be getting back into it)

"So?" Magnus said, crossing his arms. "Why are you here?" His shoulders were really tense and Alec knew why. Magnus full-heartedly hated Jace, everything about him made Magnus grimace or get in an immediate bad mood. And again, Alec probably knew why. The fact that Alec had once liked Jace probably always rubbed him the wrong way when he saw him.

Alec smiled a bit. Magnus was jealous. Reaching up, he lightly placed his wide hands on Magnus's shoulders and squeezed, Magnus instantly relaxed a lot.

Jace opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Clary jumped in with a wide smile spread across her entire face. "We're stealing you guys."

"Yeah, what she said." Jace sounded really bored. He reached out one arm and draped it across Clary's shoulders as she continued to speak.

"We're all going out on a triple-date." Her green eyes were so bright it was hard to look at her. "It was Isabelle's idea. We were all going to go to the Twisted Tomato for lunch. Me and Jace, you and Alec and Isabelle and Simon."

Magnus tensed up again and Alec's fingers lifted to gently tickle the back of his neck, he shivered in a good response then spoke, his voice sounding a bit too edgy. "So when exactly is all this going down?"

"It's nine o'clock now, so we were thinking about meeting up at around… Ooh, I dunno, 1ish?"

There was an awkward silence for a couple minutes but then Alec broke it. "Sounds good, we'll be there." They said their goodbyes and left. Magnus was pretty much frozen to the door-frame, his eyes staring to the place where Jace had been, his arms tightly crossed over his chest.

Alec rubbed his back. "Come on, Magnus." He said while gently tugging at his boyfriends' shirt. Eventually Magnus's straightened and walked inside. Alec steered him over to the golden sofa and made him sit, then crawled onto his lap and straddled him so they sat face-to-face. His palms gripped Magnus's shoulders.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Magnus looked up, his gold/green cat eyes were quite intense and stared deeply into his blue ones, it was almost like his were caught in-between two large glass walls, making it impossible to look anywhere else.

Then they loosened and he smiled. "Nothing, dear, nothing at all." But his whole face was pretty much shouting out Jealousy.

"Liar." Alec replied and blinked, taking a breath. "Magnus, I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were."

Alec leaned forward a bit and stared strongly into Magnus's face. "I love you. _You. _No one else. There hasn't been anyone else for years. When will you finally be able to accept that? Jace was only a crush, and a light one at that. Everything with you is much more deep and meaningful." Alec grabbed Magnus's hands and laced their fingers. "It's true and real."

All the jealously seemed to flood out of Magnus's eyes like a ginormous waterfall and he squeezed Alec's hands. "I've never worried, and I have accepted it, I'm always just a bit nervous when I see you with him. Maybe thinking that your feelings could change towards me and you'd go back to liking Little Miss Goldilocks back there." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Alec. It's just a feeling. But don't worry, it will pass." He smiled. "In the meantime…" He leaned up and pecked Alec's lips. "I love you too."

Alec smiled and kissed him again, long and with everything he had. Magnus returned all the same passions he did and after a while, Alec laid down with his head in Magnus's lap and closed his eyes, falling into a gentle sleep with the touch of his boyfriends fingers running through his dark hair.

Alec woke to Magnus still in the same pose, his hands in his hair, his eyes glued to his face. Gold/green met blue and a small blue spark shot out of Magnus's fingers in surprise.

"How long was I out?" Alec asked then let out a big yawn which made Magnus smile.

"About two hours."

Alec's mouth fell open. "And you stayed here, sitting in that same position, for that long?"

Magnus poked the tip of his nose. "I didn't want to disturb you. You looked very peaceful."

Alec sat up and rubbed his face with his hands. "What time is it?"

"Um, about 11:30."

Alec groaned and stood up, heading to the washroom he washed his face and brushed his teeth quickly. It felt like millions of bees were buzzing through his brain, causing him an enormous headache. He bit down on his lip and exited the room, walking over he heard Magnus making a phone call. Alec just caught the last little bit.

"—oh shut your hole, boy. Just tell her alright?" Magnus sounded really irritated. Alec dared a peek around the corner into the kitchen and saw that his boyfriends' eyebrows were scrunched together which was a sign that he was very much not enjoying himself. His gold/green eyes stared hard at the wall in front of him. The free hand was clutching the counter-top; his other held the phone to his ear. If Alec listened close enough, he could hear the yapping voice on the other end.

"Yeah, yeah. You've said that a lot." Magnus rolled his shoulders. "Just tell her!"

_Mah fifh bugh yi ettahe ee yuhood._ Echoed from the other side and Alec raised one brow, which then made him think of Clary, and how she always got really irritated that they could all do that and begged them to teach her. Still, after so many tries, she never ever got it.

Magnus hung up, and Alec walked in, pretending like he didn't hear anything. "So, I was thinking that I would crash here tonight, because, you know, I don't want to go home."

Magnus laughed. "That's pretty original.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I know its really short. But I thought I should give you guys something since you've all been waiting for a while. Plus, thank you all for your wonderful reviews. It is greatly appreciated. =) **

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

Alec smiled and leaned down on the counter-top. "So, what movie do you have planned for tonight? And is there anything I need to go into town to get?"

Magnus snickered and wiggled his fingers. "I've got everything, don't you worry. Now go pack." he said and turned away, heading to the living room.

_Pack? _Curiosity swamped Alec and he stood there for a moment before he noticed his boyfriend was no longer in front of him, and jogged after him. "Pack?"

Magnus continued to walk up the stairs then turned and looked down at Alec over the balcony. "Yes, pack. No need to ask more questions. Go on now." he winked and started to turn away again.

"B-But where are we going?" he called up.

Magnus was already out of ear shot though and Alec grunted. He hated surprises. Especially ones that he had to pack for.

Just before he left the house to go back to the Institute, he heard Magnus on the phone, his voice rose and fell, which meant that the phone call was important.

Alec shook his head and just as he closed the door behind him the only thing he could think about was: _What on earth was Magnus up too?_

Alec packed things he thought he needed, but of course, he didn't know how much he was supposed to pack. He had no clue how long they'd be gone for. The thought of spending more then one night somewhere with Magnus made Alec's face hot.

He zipped up his one luggage bag and grabbed his black sweater from the back of his door, slipped it over his head, then made his way to the front of the Institute. He hoped to the deepest of his being that no one would see him, hoping no one would question him, especially Jace. God knows that kid would not make this a easy pathway.

He tried his best to walk quickly but stopped short when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Jace, walking quietly behind him, his eyes full of curiosity and excitement.

"Where are you going?" He asked and eyed the suitcase.

"None of your business." He said and continued walking to the front doors. He knew Jace was following him and he stopped again. "Can you stop following me now, please?"

Jace looked at him from under his golden curls, which seemed to be getting too long. "Will you tell me where your going?"

"No."

"Well what a coincidence, that was going to be my answer too."

"Jace..." Alec tilted his head back and sighed. "I'm going on a trip with Magnus. He says its a surprise so he wont tell me where."

"So that's why he called and asked me to tell Clary that the plans were cancelled." Jace pondered for a moment. "Interesting."

"Do not tell anyone, you hear? Just tell them I went to hang with Simon and watch his band practices or something."

Jace made a face. "Rat-Vamp-Boy? Do you really think they will believe that? Considering that you have never talked to him. Ever."

Alec checked his watch. He knew he was loosing time, and had to make this quick. "Jace, lie! It's what your good at." Alec turned and threw open the front doors. "I'll be back someday." He yelled and made his way down the stairs and out the gate, heading towards Brooklyn. Leaving Jace staring after him in disbelief.

Once Alec returned to Magnus', he noticed all the stacked up glittering, vibrant rainbow coloured, suitcases piling at the front door. There was probably about 5 or more there.

Alec's heart skipped a beat and he looked down to his single case then back up. Magnus had appeared a couple feet from him, still wearing the same thing he had been moments ago. The only thing that had changed was a smile was slipping from his face as his gold/green eyes saw Alec's one bag.

He looked at him. "Honest?"

Alec's face flushed deep and he ducked his chin into the neck of his sweater. "I – well – I –," he stammered and Magnus couldn't help but chuckle slightly, with his boyfriends beat red cheeks and cowering face, he looked way too cute.

"Well –," He tried again. "You didn't tell me how long we were going, or where... so... I just guessed." He eyed all of the cases at the front door. "Obviously it's longer then one night."

Magnus' eyes seemed to blaze and he stepped forward a couple steps, placing himself a inch away from Alec's face. One of his hands came up to slip under his chin and slowly rise it, tilting his face up, while the other snaked around his waist and used it as a rope to pull him closer. He heard Alec's breath cut short when they pressed against each other, blue staring into gold/green.

"It does not matter." Magnus said quietly, then a smile as bright as the sun flared up on his face. "I packed enough clothing for the both of us."

Alec's shoulders dropped and he made a whimpering noise, making Magnus laugh and peck the tip of his nose, which made him blush more.

Turning away, Magnus rushed into the kitchen and came back out seconds later, shoving bits of paper into his leather pants pocket. "Ready?" He asked.

Alec nodded.

Blue crackling flames sparked from Magnus' finger tips and he cast it towards the luggage, making it shimmer then disappear.

Alec stared, a lazy look on his face.

Magnus looked over and saw it, frowning. "What? You really think I'd carry them all down?"

Alec let out a breath and a slight chuckle came out as he did so. "You're so lazy."

Magnus brushed him off with a flicks of his hand. Alec noted, that when the warlock turned around that he loved the way his hair looked. It was coming out of the gelled spiked, some strands hanging down in his face and down the back of his neck. He was beautiful, and instantly Alec felt a pang of pain in his chest about him growing old and dieing while Magnus stays young forever. He didn't want to lose him.

As his thoughts buzzed, he hadn't noticed he was staring and Magnus was watching him, slowly waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hey." The warlock said. "Hello? Alec, darling. Are you home?"

Alec shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts and rubbed a hand across his eyes. "Yes. Sorry."

"You can't be taking mind trips yet when we haven't even started ours." Magnus smiled and nudged his boy through the front door, zapping his luggage with magic. Alec jumped a bit as the handle disappeared from his grasp.

Using the distraction, Magnus took hold of one of Alec's hands, gently twining his fingers through. He squeezed his hand as he pulled him down the stairs, snapping his fingers to lock the door behind him.

Alec brushed the warlocks knuckles with his fingers as they burst through the front door and made their way to a bright pink and green, glittered car. Darkness rose in the back and Alec saw that all the luggage was stacked nicely in the trunk.

Alec looked at it. "A Honda CRV?"

There must have been something in his voice, because Magnus laughed and the next thing he knew, the car had been replaced by a long dark purple, sparkling limo.

"Better?"

A guy, Alec didn't know, sat in the drivers seat. His hair was red and curling, his body somewhat plump.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Our driver." Magnus said and nodded to the guy, who instantly inclined his head back. He reached for the door handle and pulled it open, gesturing for Alec to go first. "After you."

Slowly, Alec got inside and gasped. Long rows of seats were against the walls, a champagne bar was at the very back. The roof and floor glittered with rainbow lights and sparkle.

"Beauty, isn't he?" Magnus' voice came from behind him.

Alec turned to look at his boyfriend. "He?"

"Well, would you prefer if I said 'she'?"

Alec shook his head. Still holding Magnus' hand, he pulled him along to the back of the limo and gracefully sat himself down on the couch, the warlock sitting beside him.

The limo started forward and Alec looked beside him. Magnus was fiddling with some dials beside him, no doubt that controlled the music. Alec watched him with love. At first, when he met him at his party, he thought he was quite bizarre with his gelled hair, tight colourful clothes, sparkles decorating his skin from head to toe, lipstick, make up and just his weird ways. Clary seemed shocked with his vertical pupils, but Alec admired them. They grew on him almost instantly. And now, he couldn't believe he was with someone so grand.

Something thundered in his chest and he blushed. Shyly, he scooted closer to him and tugged on the hand he still had twined through his. Magnus turned his head around and looked deep into his eyes, and before he could say anything, Alec caught his lips with his own. He tasted of watermelon this time, probably from the chap-stick.

Magnus made a surprised noise from the back of his throat and reached up to slid his hands into Alec's hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec made a moan from the back of his throat and slowly started to lean back against the seat, pulling Magnus down with him. One of Magnus' hands moved down Alec's side to push his T-shirt up, his touch leaving behind a trail of glitter. His delicate hands roamed around, gliding with a gentle grace over the indent between Alec's ribs, across his chest then headed back down, soft as a feather over his flat stomach then stopped and toyed with the slightly sensitive skin above Alec's jeans. Alec made a gasp and Magnus smiled against the boys lips.

Reaching up, Alec caught Magnus' hips, his shaky fingers moving to the belt buckle that kept up the warlocks leather pants. His hands hesitated for a second but before he could have second thoughts, he undid the buckle. Instantly Magnus tensed and Alec froze, unsure now.

Magnus took his lips away, but their foreheads kept touching. "Alexander..."

Alec opened his eyes and saw Magnus gazing at him, his eyes hesitant but kind. They seemed to stay like that for awhile, Magnus' hands on Alec's stomach, and Alec's, un-shaking, on the button to Magnus' pants – which was now undone.

Moments later the connection between them cut out and Alec looked away, pulled his hands to his sides and moved away, sliding down the seat until there was about 6 or 7 inches between them. He cleared his throat and watched outside the window. He heard the metal of Magnus' belt clicking back together and his face flushed.

The couch groaned when his boyfriend scooted down to sit beside him. It was an awkward silence for a while, just the sound of the gravel crunching under the wheels and their breathing, until Alec opened his mouth and a croaky whisper came out. "I'm sorry."

He sensed the warlocks eyes on him. "No need to apologize." Magnus spoke gently. "It's just I don't think we're quite ready for that... yet."

Alec flushed deeper, still trying to keep his eyes distracted by anything but the other boys face. "I feel like an idiot."

A warm touch spread through his arm and shoulder, causing him to look. Magnus had his hand on his bicep and gave it a light squeeze, his eyes instantly catching Alec's. "You did nothing wrong, Alec. I just think we need more time."

Alec caught Magnus' hand. "I want you, Magnus. I want you like I have never wanted anything else. You've been alive for 800 years, and we've been together for 1, and you think we need more?"

"All in good time, love." He took a breath. "I know you are not ready yet. I've got experience, so I know when someone wants something without thinking."

"But I am thinking." Alec protested. "Thinking about you. Being with you in every way possible."

"Alexander –,"

"– It seems to me as if your not ready and I'm waiting for you."

Magnus' golden eyes widened and he put both hands to his boyfriends face. "Believe me, I want too. You have no idea how hard it's been to keep my hands off you. But I know how to wait."

Alec leaned forward quickly. "Don't wait." he captured Magnus' lips with his, cutting off anything the warlock would say to protest.

At first Magnus' lips were hard, protective. But as soon as Alec's arms slithered up his shoulders to tangle in his hair, his whole body relaxed. Alec knew that Magnus loved it. Hands touch skin with a searing hot trail, making all the boys moves fire and quick.

Magnus' hands were all over Alec's body, running around from his thighs to all over his stomach, up his arms to grip his shoulders, and all around his back. Finally they made their decision and one went around the back of Alec's neck, to pull him closer, and the other went to rest on his hip, the tips of his fingers brushing the skin just off to the side of the small of his back.

Soon Alec's shirt was off and Magnus was underneath him, his chest rising and falling quickly, his eyes watching as Alec's fingers as they moved down his shirt to stop at the hem, and slowly glide up it. He pushed it up, until it came over his head and Alec placed his hands back on his skin. They moved over his flat completely smooth and flat stomach. At first, when he had figured out that Magnus had no bellybutton he was kind of shocked and paralized for a couple seconds, but now, he didn't care, he was still the most beautiful thing Alec had ever seen.

Magnus' eyes shot up to Alec's and the tension between them was so strong neither of them moved for at least ten minutes, but it seemed longer to both. Ever so slowly, Alec's hands moved back down to the belt buckle, and hesitated for a moment, unsure if Magnus would push him away or not.

He didn't move.

Taking that as a sign of encouragement, Alec slipped his fingers between the leather and pulled, unbuckled the clip, and pulled again until the whole thing was undone. His eyes moved back to his boyfriends, sure he'd see hesitation and a bit of annoyance. But all he saw was love. Nothing else could have been so noticeable. His hair was falling out of the spikes, some strands hanging down over his eyes, but Alec could still see the glow of his iris's. His skin was still covered in glitter, but now some of it smudged off on Alec's skin, making him shimmer in sections. He wasn't wearing lipstick today, which Alec was thankful for. Instead he just wore watermelon chap stick, which made his lips a bit shiny, and taste wonderful. Magnus' hands rested on Alec's hips, his nails now painted black. Rings decorated each one of his fingers and he wore his rainbow rune bracelet.

Seeing Magnus' brown, untouched, silky skin, made Alec feel self-conscious. His skin was no where near as lovely, with the runes and scares. But Magnus didn't seem to mind.

Alec leaned down and Magnus met him half way, their lips pressing together gently. Alec liked the fire, the need to be everywhere at once, but right now, nothing could get better then this. Magnus' grip tightened then loosened on Alec's hips, then they wrapped around, his wrists crossed on the small of Alec's back.

As much as Alec might have wanted _it,_ deep down he knew he wasn't ready. So he was thankful for when Magnus snapped his fingers once, and his belt went back together. Right now, all he needed was to be with Magnus, to feel him beside him, to hear his calm breathing. And that's what he got.

He pulled his lips back and scooted down, so he could rest his head underneath Magnus' chin. He closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep with the touch of the warlocks hands tracing patterns on his bare back.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec woke up to the warm touch of Magnus' hands grazing his jaw and face.

"Alec..." Magnus' voice whispered. "Sweets, wake up."

Alec squeezed his eyes tighter together and pressed his face into Magnus' neck, feeling the steady pulse skip a beat then flutter a bit. Alec mentally smiled, maybe Magnus wasnt as tough as he tried to be.

Magnus leaned down and pressed a kiss to Alec's temple. "Come back to me."

With a groan, Alec reached up, forgetting Magnus' hands were on his cheeks, and rubbed his face. When his skin connected with the Warlocks, his heart leaped and he gasped, opening his eyes and started to pull his hands back. But before he could, he felt fingers being laced through his. Tingles shot up his arm and sent a moshpit of butterflies to his stomach.

Magnus smiled and poked the tip of Alec's nose. "Hey you."

Alec rubbed his thumb across the back of Magnus' hand before he breathed out. "Hi."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Quite good actually. You're very comfy."

Magnus laughed. "That was the second time you fell asleep on me in the past six hours."

Alec blushed. "I'm sorry." and he was. Magnus probably thought that he was the worlds-most-boring boyfriend.

"Don't be. It's adorable." Magnus pressed his lips to the boys ear. "I love it when you sleep. You always snuggle against me and murmur."

He tensed. He murmurs in his sleep? "What...do I...say?" his voice faltered a bit at the end but he hoped the Warlock still understood.

Magnus chuckled. "Nothing bad, I assure you."

That didn't help Alec calm down. Magnus had pretty much just addmitted he'd spoken aloud in his sleep. Was it about Jace? Did he say he loved him? Even though he didn't anymore. Did he say something bad? He started to stress.

Magnus must have noticed that Alec stopped breathing because he squeezed his hand and laughed again. "Really, Alec. It's nothing bad. Quite the opposite."

Alec's breath rushed out of him in one swift exhale. "What was it then?" he was nervous to hear the answer.

Magnus nipped his earlobe. "You said..." his voice was gentle and a bit sexy. He left a gap between the two sentences, knowing that Alec hated it. "That you loved me."

A slight shake went through his bones and he made a choking noise. "I thought you knew that already."

"I don't read minds, nephilim. How would I know if you never said anything?"

Alec shrugged. "Everyone can read body language."

Magnus trailed kisses along his neck and across his shoulder, then moved back up to the Shadowhunter's soft lips to capture them.

It was just then that the limo stopped and there was a knock on the door. Magnus snapped his fingers and instantly their shirts were back on. Alec pushed his arms through his black sweater and Magnus fixed his hair.

"Time to fly." Magnus beamed and walked to the door. When he opened it, the bright sun shone through and made him sparkle more then ever.

Alec's chest tightened. He hated flying, it was something that always terrified him. He didn't trust the air. But, he had to do it for Magnus.

Taking a deep breath, he straightened up and put his chin straight.

* * *

><em>Let's do this.<em>

The plane ride turned out to be pleasant enough. It was Magnus' personal jet, which Alec thought was pretty neat. It's body was rainbow, along with the wings. But it's wheel gears were a bright, shiny gold.

When he started to walk up the ramp he was so nervous that Magnus actually had to use some magic on him to get him through the door. The inside was comfortable. Lounge chairs were on both sides, facing the front. A food and drink bar were placed at he back, just before the hall which lead down to a bathroom, hot tub, and a bedroom with a giant bed. When Alec saw it, his face fumed.

For a bit of the ride, Alec watched out the window. Seeing clouds disappear and turn into ground and the reverse. It was beautiful.

Magnus was sound asleep on the red sofa. His spiked hair stuck out over the armrest and one of his arms hung off the side, his legs curled up. He didn't snore, but he breathed heavy. His lips were parted slightly and his coloured eyelids seemed to look paler. If that was even possible. Alec just noticed that something didn't look the same. Alec's heart flipped when he saw him, so peaceful, looking young when he was centuries old. What was he like when no one was watching? When he wasn't Magnus Bane? When he wasn't really anyone? He was pretty sure that whoever he was, he'd still love him just as much as he did now.

Another part of the ride was Alec watching Magnus as he fixed his hair and changed his clothes into something more "tight" as he had said. When he came back out of the bedroom, he leaned up against the wall and winked at the Shadowhunter, who choked on his water and stared. When Magnus said tight, he'd meant it.

He had changed out of his black baggy bottoms to a pair of neon yellow, skin tight leather pants and his black muscle shirt turned into a purple button-up (which was also skin tight.) He also now wore a long purple and black trench coat with a turned up, thick, collar.

Magnus beamed. "This is much more comfy. I was starting to feel like you. Wearing all that black."


	6. Chapter 6

Alec laughed. "Well, it suited you. Everything suites you pretty much." He wasn't lying. Whether it was a black cape or a pink sparkling tutu, everything that touched Magnus' body looked incredible. Even though they had been together for a long time now, sometimes it made Alec jealous. He was lucky if his jeans still fit him after the wash, or his shirts.

"Well shucks," Magnus said. Alec noted the small reddening in his cheeks. "It looks better on you, hun. Just to be honest. Especially when you wear those yummy, dark pants. They make everything look good."

Oh boy.

Alec sputtered and instantly felt self-conscious. "Well, um. Thanks... I think."

"You are very, very welcome." Magnus winked.

Alec smirked but then fell quiet. The rest of the plane ride was in silence as Magnus talked to someone on the phone and filled out some paperwork. While he was distracted, Alec took the time to admire the way his hands moved as he wrote, or the way his jaw tensed than relaxed – or his laugh. A laugh that would melt anyone's heart.

He felt unworthy at times. Unworthy of accepting the love of someone this powerful and perfect, while he was just simple and quiet. He had asked Magnus a while ago what he saw in him, but he had changed the subject almost instantly. He did that with most questions Alec asked – he tried not to let it offend him. It was just the way Magnus was and most of the time Alec loved him for it.

"Yes, magical. I want it perfect." Magnus said into the phone. "Do I – yes, yes I do. That would be great. Thank you very much, we shall be there within the hour." He hung up and scribbled something down on the sheet of paper quickly before folding it up into his jacket pocket and sighing happily.

"Everything going to plan?" Alec asked.

Magnus smiled and somehow it lit up Alec's room more-so than it already was. "It is. There was a small confusion, but now everything is going swimmingly."

"Good to hear, you look pretty proud of yourself at the moment."

Magnus beamed and bounced slightly in his seat, his magnificent eyes glowing with excitement but also a small dot of nervousness. Alec had mastered the way of seeing through Magnus's front emotions long ago and seeing the small ones that were underneath. There was nothing that Magnus could hide that Alec wouldn't notice.

"So," Alec started. He wanted to know where they were going. He hated surprises, everyone knew it. Except it seemed that Magnus didn't care. "Will you tell me where we're going now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"Nope."

"N-"

"Nadda."

"Magnus..."

"Surprise, Alexander. You do know what the word 'surprise' means, don't you?"

Alec groaned and leaned his head back on the headrest. Course he did, it meant torture. Was it too much to just ask for a little hint? Not even something big, just something! It would ease his irritated, yet eager, mind.

"It better be good." was all he mumbled.

Magnus glowed with happiness. He looked like a small child. "I promise you won't be disappointed."

It was another hour and a half before the plane landed, but Magnus started getting ready half an hour before. He was incredibly jittery and it made Alec amused.

"Put this on, love." Magnus said when the plane parked and handed Alec a hot pink eye mask that read 'Shh, princess is sleeping' on the front in dainty handwriting.

"What?"

"Put it on. Don't want to spoil the surprise, now do we?"

Alec looked down at the fabrics frilly rim. Definitely not. No way. Never. "Magnus, no. I'm not wearing that."

He eyed it, not seeming to see the problem. "Why not? It will look so perfect with your skin tone."

"Can't I just cover my eyes?" Alec said. _Please say yes. _

Magnus frowned but shrugged. "Only if you promise not to peak."

"I promise."

"Do you?"

"I do."

Magnus beamed at his answer, and there was something in his eye that made Alec nervous. He knew that glimmer well.

"Alright then!" Magnus said and picked up his bag. "Let's go! The surprise awaits." He took Alec's hand with his free one and lead him out of the plane. As soon as the door opened, Alec closed his eyes like the Warlock said and just relied on Magnus to make sure he didn't run into any walls.

The first thing he felt was the warm breeze and the sun shine against this eyelids, and the second thing was the crisp smell of salt. It made him wonder where Magnus had taken them even more and what he had planned.

"Step down," His boyfriend said, guiding him down the stairs and towards a building. Alec didn't know if it was a building, but he guessed from the shadows that covered his face and from the sound of an opening door. "Watch your sides, don't run into the glass panel and hurt yourself."

"I'm fine, hun." Alec said and waited to hear Magnus' response. He heard him make a small purring noise then there was a warmness by his ear.

"You know you're irresistible when you use nicknames," Magnus whispered against his skin.

Alec shivered, an ache growing in his chest at the thickness of his partners voice. Sometimes he forgot at how weak kneed he could become by the closeness of Magnus, the smell of him, the warmness of his body. It was his own personal heroin.

He bit his bottom lip to keep it from trembling and continued to walk forwards. They stopped after a few feet and Magnus let go of his hand.

"Stay here a moment." He heard before footsteps walking away. There was hushed whispers in the distance, a jingle of what sounded like keys and then Magnus was back, slipping his long slender fingers through Alec's cold ones.

He squeezed and then next thing he knew they were back outside, the strong smell of salt water and flowers flowing into his nostrils. The sun beat down on his body, and he rolled his neck, sighing quietly. It felt so good to be back into the heat, the weather at the Institute was always so cloudy and thick, it dimmed everyone's mood. This on the other hand, made him want to smile and relax – maybe that's why Magnus brought them here. To just breathe in the peacefulness atmosphere and soak in the vitamin D. Get away from all the madness back home.

"Someone looks happy." Magnus said. He sounded pleased.

Alec blushed, but laughed. "It's just so nice to be back in the light, you know?"

"I agree. But now there will be a small problem."

"What?" Alec's heart sank. He didn't want there to be problems, that was the last thing he wanted.

"Those dark clothes will become too hot to wear soon. We'll have to do something about that."

_Oh._

Butterflies took over Alec's stomach and he inhaled deeply, taking a dive into the deep end. "Maybe we will."

Magnus made an airy noise then chuckled. "Later, right now we have much more to do and see." He continued to pull Alec along, and after a few moments Alec felt the difference from walking on the ground to transferring to hollow wood. The sounds of the water were now right by his ear and he felt that if he reached out, he could touch it.

"We're here," Magnus said, stopping their movements and taking a moment before softly saying.

"Open your eyes."

_**(Note: Finally another chapter is written and put up. Sorry to all you readers for it taking 2 years haha, I've been submersed in writing fanfics for the Korra fandom and now Im working full time and have barely any free time. I hope you guys like this new chapter though! There will be one more chapter before the story is complete. I'll probably write a small epilogue to end it off as well. xoxo, thanks for your patience and reviews!)**_


End file.
